YuGiOh Annikai's Saga
by Hitokiri Annikai
Summary: The millenium eye get's a new owner and starts working for good.
1. The Millenium Eyes New Owner

Yu-Gi-Oh: Annikai's Saga.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Annikai sort of.  
  
Hey this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Oh and Final Fantasy Special might be upgraded if someone sends me a review for it. Also this takes place after the Battle City tournament and all the Mellenium Items were being dispayed in a muesuem exept for the Millenium Puzzle and so were the god cards. Begin.  
  
Duel 1: The Mellenium Eye's New Owner.  
  
Annikai was sitting at home watching T.V. when his father walked in. "Hey Annikai did you hear the news?"  
  
"No what happened."  
  
"You know those duel monsters cards that you talk about so much."  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Well an exibit at the museum was stolen that contained 6 rare items that have some thing to do with the game and 3 rare cards that dipict egyptian gods."  
  
"Really who would do such a thing?"  
  
"Noone knows. Well you need to go to bed."  
  
Next day on the way to school:  
  
Annikai was walking to school when he decided to go to a game store and use his alowence to buy cards. "Hey Solomon do you have any new card packs"  
  
"Why yes I do. How many whould you like."  
  
"Six packs please." Annikai handed him the money.  
  
"You have bought so many cards from me you should hang out with my grandson he likes to play too."  
  
"Really what is his name?"  
  
"His name is Yugi."  
  
"Yugi you mean the Yugi Motou?"  
  
"Yes that is his name."  
  
"You mean your grandson is the world champion?"  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"Cool. Well I am gonna open my packs now."  
  
Annikai opened his packs to find usual commons but also some thing strange. He found numerous cards that he never herd of and to his surprise a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Thas was strange to him because he herd that Kiaba owned them all. He then caught the eye of a weird person in the store. The person was wearing the millenium eye. "Hey kid can I see what you got?" he said.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
The man's eyes widened when he saw the Blue Eyes. His eyes were even bigger when he saw the cards that he over looked. *How could that kid over look a Toon World and all of the toon monsters.* "Well here you go hope you like your new cards.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Outside the store:  
  
Annikai was walking to school when he noticed that he was being followed. The man caught up with him when Annikai noticed that it was the man from the store. "Stop boy I must duel you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said that we need to duel."  
  
"But I have to go to school."  
  
"Oh but you have to duel me."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I will send you to the shadow realm if you don't."  
  
"Shadow realm what is that?"  
  
"A fate worse than death."  
  
"Okay then you lay down the rules."  
  
"Okay if I win you go to the shadow realm and I get to chose any of your cards and in the unlikely event that you should win you get my millenium eye and we play with these." He tossed Annikai a duel disk. "Let's begin you go first."  
  
Annikai's duel disk activated and Annikai drew five cards and his opponent did the same. Annikai drew Relinquished(rit. mon.) (A:0 D:0), The Unfriendly Amason (eff. mon.) (A:2000 D:1000), King Of Yamimakai (mon.) (A:2000 D:1530), The Bistro Butcher (eff. mon) (A:1800 D:1000), and Beta The Magnet Warrior (mon.) (A:1700 D:1600). *It is my first turn so I don't wanna play The Unfriendly Amozon and I can't play my King of Yamimakai, so it is between The Bistro Butcher and Beta The Magnet Warrior. I know I will play Beta in face down deffense mode.* "I Play one monster in deffense mode and end my turn." Beta's face down card appeared on the field. (ALP4000 GLP:4000  
  
"So what are you a chicken. Well it is my turn so I will draw a card." He draws his card. "Let's see I will play Pale Beast in attack mode and one card face down and I end my turn. The Pale Beast (mon.) (A:1500 D:1200) appeared on the field in front of the face down card. The beast was snarling and gave off an oder that was hard for Annikai to bear.  
  
"Now I will draw my card." He drew The Forgiving Maiden (eff. mon.) (A:850 D:2000)  
  
*I think that I will play my new card face down to protect my life points and attack with Beta* "I play this monster face down in deffense mode and flip sommon my Beta The Magnet Warrior to attack you Pale Beast."  
  
*Should I activate my trap card let's see his face down monster first.* He then use his millenium eye but to his suprise it fales. *Why didn't it work?* *It is not ment for you.* *Who are you.* *I am the spirit of the eye and you are not ment to use me* *That is okay I can still win.* "I activate my trap card Reinforcements which adds 500 attack points to my beast(B.T.M.W.A:1700 P.B.A.:2000). Beta runs up to punch the pale beast but the beast bites off his arm and beta disapears.  
  
"I end my turn." (ALP:3700 GLP:4000  
  
"My turn I draw my card and I play the trap card Ultimate Offering (trap) and I play The Unhappy Maiden in attack mode, but that is not all for I use my trap card and sacrifice 500 life points for another normal summon and sacrifice my 2 monsters for the Dark Magician and end my turn." *I wonder what his face down card is.* The Dark Magician (mon.) (A:2500 D:2100) appeared on the field. (ALP:3700 GLP:3500)  
  
"I begin by drawing a card." Annikai drew Sanga Of The Thunder (eff. mon.) (A:2600 D:2200). *This card will be helpful but I need 2 monsters to play it and he seems to be afraid of my face down monster so I will end my turn and wait.* "I end my turn." (ALP:3700 GLP:3500)  
  
"I pass my turn."  
  
"I draw." He drew Monster Reborn (mag.) *This will work for me and I know just what to do.* "I play Monster Reborn to get Beta The Magnet Warrior back and I sacrifice him and my face down monster for Sanga Of The Thunder and I use him to attack your Dark Magician." (SOTTA:2600 DMA:2500) Sanga threw a lightnig bolt at the Dark Magician and it vanished from the field. (ALP:3700 GLP:3400)  
  
"Oh no how can you have a card that stronge. Well I draw my card an play one card face down in deffense mode and end my turn." *This kid can not beat me.* (ALP:3700 GLP:3400)  
  
"Now I draw." He drew Kojikocy (mon.) (A:1500 D:1200) "I play The Bistro Butcher in attack mode and use it to attack your face down monster." (TBBA:1800 Witty Phantom D:1300) The Bistro Butcher chopped the monster in half. "Now I attack you directly with Sanga Of The Thunder. Sanga held out his fist and sent a thunder bolt to the man who was clearly in pain. (SOTTA:2600 GLP:3400) "And now I end my turn." (ALP:3700 GLP:800)  
  
"Damn you I can not lose." The man drew his card. "I will play one monster face down in deffense mode and end my turn." (ALP:3700 GLP:800)  
  
"I will draw now." Annikai drew a Bait Doll (mag.). "And now I play The Unfriendly Amazon." (A:2000 D:1000) It appeared on the field in a glowing light. "Now my Amazon destroy his face down monster." The Amazon ran up to the card and pulled out it's sword and was about to stab the face down card when it flipped face up to reviel that it was a Man-Eater Bug (eff. mon.) (A:450 D:600).  
  
"Man-Eater Bug Before you die destroy his Sanga." The bug ran up to Sanga and riped it's head off. When it was done The Unfriendly Amazon stabbed it in the chest (TUAA:2000 MEBD:600).  
  
"Now Bistro Butcher take out the rest of his life points." The Bistro Butcher threw it's knife at the man's chest and hit with unbelieveable acracy destroying the rest of his life points. (TBBA:1800 GLP:800) "You lose." (ALP:3700 GLP:0000)  
  
"No it can't be. I won't give you my millenium eye"  
  
"You have no choice." said the voice of the millenium eye. Then the eye flew out of his eye socket and went into Annikai's. A few seconds later he turned into Yami   
  
Annikai.  
  
"Now to send you to the shadow realm." He stuck out his hand and time froze for a second while the man turned all discolored. The last that was herd from was the screams of agony. "Thieves should stay away from the dueling field. Well what should I take from his deck." He picked up the deck and looked at it. "All these cards suck." he said while he ripped the cards in half.  
  
Game Over.  
  
What did you think please review.  
  
Next: Why Bullies Don't Pick On Me. 


	2. Why Bullies Don't Like Me

Hey guys and girls it is chapter 2. Our hero has just got the millenium eye and is about to stir up some trouble with the local bully population. This may sound a little like the first issue of Yu-Gi-Oh but it is different. Also all the cards that the main character used and will use, except for the god card that he will get, are in my deck so if you want to say anything about just send a review.  
  
Duel 2: Why Bullies Don't Like Me.  
  
Annikai was off to school which he was already late for. After his little ordeal with that thief he felt pretty happy with him self and the eye piece he won fit like a glove. He ran as fast as he could until he made it to school. When he got there he saw 2 bullies(a/n not Tristen and Joey) picking on a spickey headed kid who looked like he was from middle school. *Hey that is not fair he is out numbered I should do something.* "Hey you guys leave him alone."  
  
"Make me." said the first bully.  
  
"Yeah make him." said the second one.  
  
Annikai ran up to them when he noticed that all the kids had duel disks. "Let's settle this with a duel." said the spikey headed kid whose voice deepened and seemed a little talled to Annikai. "Hey you kid would you help me with this and make it a double duel?" (a/n If you can't guess who this is yet then you have the intelligence of a soap dish... oh wait I am sorry I just insulted a soap dish) asked Yugi to Annikai.  
  
"Yeah sure." Annikai replied.  
  
"Let me go over the rules each team of 2 shares the life points equally. So that means that we each have 2000 life points instead of 4000 and we are aloud to sacrifice our partner's monsters and use magic and trap cards. If we lose you can do what ever you want to us but if we win you have to face the penlty game. Now I will go first.  
  
Turn 1:  
  
"I start by playing Beta The Magnet Warrior in attack mode and one card face down. I end my turn. (BTMWA:1700/D:1600) (YLP:2000 ALP:2000 TLP4000)  
  
"I play Jirai Gumo(A:2200/D:100) and I attack your Beta The Magnet Warrior."  
  
"You have activated it's effect so now you must flip a coin."  
  
"I call heads." he said as the coin was about to land. The coin landed on tails. "Dammit the effect makes us lose half of our life points."(B1LP:1000 B2LP:1000 TLP:2000) Then Jirai Gumo attacked Beta and it was destroyed.(JGA:2200/BTMWA:1700)(YLP:1500 ALP:2000 TLP:3500.  
  
"I activate my trap Attack And Receive making you lose 700 life points."(B1Lp:300 B2LP:1000 TLP:1300.  
  
"My turn is over."  
  
"I will draw now."said Annikai. Annikai had Fissure(mag.), Mistical Space Typhoon (mag.), Alpha The Magnet Warrior(mon.) (A:1400/D:1700), Beta The Magnet Warrior (mon.) (A:1700/D:1600), Kojikocy(mon.) (A:1500/D:1200), and Armored Lizard (mon.) (A:1500/D1200) in his hand. "First I play Fissure destroying your Jarai Gumo." The Jarai Gumo burst in a million pieces. "Now I play Beta The Magnet Warior and attack you directly."(BTMWA:1700 B1LP:300) (B1LP:0000 B2LP:1000 TLP:1000. "And now I end my turn.  
  
"Finally the extreme duel that I was waiting for. You may have had an easy time taking out my idiot friends life points but you won't stop me that easly. First I send Jirai Gumo from the grave yard to the out of the game pile which allows me to special summon The Rock Spirit.(eff. mon.) (A:1700/D:1000) And finally I equip Sword Of The Deep-Seated to it but since my monster was special summoned I can not attack so I end my turn. (TRSA:2200/D:1500) (B1LP:0000 B2LP:1000 TLP:1000)  
  
Turn 2:  
  
"I summon one monster face down in deffence mode and end my turn." said Yugi Heroicly.  
  
Annikai drew an Enchanted Javelin. *If I play Mystical Space Typhoon my monster will be strong enough to put his in a stalemate which will allow me to attack him directly with a new monster.* "I play Kojikocy in attack mode and use Mistical Space Typhoon to destroy your Sword Of The Deep-Seated and I attack The Rock Spirit with my Beta The Magnet Warrior." Beta ran up to The Rock Spirit about to attack when The Rock Spirit pull his mighty axe and destroyed the magnet warrior in one quick swoop (BTMWA:1700 TRSA:2000). "How can that happen they should have been a stalemate."  
  
"Ha ha ha, you fool The Rock Spirit's special effect alows it to gain 300 attack point during my opponents turns, so on my turn it has 1700 attack points but on yours it has 2000."  
  
"I guess all I can do is play one card face down and end my turn." (ALP:1700 YLP:1500 TLP:3200.  
  
"On my turn I play Millenium Shield (mon.) (A:0000/D:3000) in deffense mode and one card face down. Now I attack your Kojikocy with my Rock Spirit." The Rock Sirit ran up and pulled out his axe to attack when a mysterious javelin flew up hit him and went to Annikai and gave him 1700 life points. "What?"  
  
"I activated Enchanted Javelin." Then The Rock Spirit cut Kojikocy in half. (ALP:1700+1700-200=3200 YLP1500 TLP:4700.  
  
"And now I play one card face down."  
  
Turn 3:  
  
"You should have attacked me because now I sacrifice my face down monster for the Summoned Skull (mon.) (A:2500/D:1200)."  
  
"You are a bigger fool than your comrade. I activate Trap Hole." A hole appeared under Summoned Skull and sent him to the grave yard.  
  
"I end my turn." (YLP:1500 ALP:3200 TLP4700.)  
  
Annikai drew a Relinquished (rit. eff. mon.) (A:0000/D:0000. *This card may be helpful all I need to do now is draw the ritual card so I think I will play Alpha until I get it. "I play one card face down in defense mode and end my turn." (ALP:3200 YLP:1500 TLP:4700."  
  
"You are gonna love this kid. I sacrifice my 2 monsters for Ryu-Ran (mon.) (A:2200/D:2600) and I equip a Sword Of The Deep-Seated to it (A:2700/D:3100). Now you spikey haired freak I will attack you directly." Ryu-Ran jumped out of it's egg and shot a fire blast at Yugi which engulfed him (RRA:2700 YLP:1500) (YLP:0000 ALP:3200 TLP:3200) (B1LP:0000 B2LP:1000).  
  
"Uh Annikai I am sorry but now you are our only hope you must win." Yugi said as he fell down unconcious.  
  
Turn 4:  
  
Annikai drew a Kojikocy. *I must build up my defense until I can find a way to beat him.* "I play one card face down in deffense mode and end my turn." (ALP:3200 YLP:0000 TLP:3200).  
  
"How unlucky for you to be dragged into a situation like this well we all have to die sometime. I play Rogue Doll (mon.) (A:1600/D:1000) in attack mode. Now my Ryu-Ran attack one of his face down monsters." Ryu-Ran got up agian and shot a beam of fire at one of the monsters. It was demolished. "Now Rogue Doll attack his other one." Rogue Doll started chanting a spell that quickly destroyed Annikai's other face down monster. "Ha ha my turn is over.  
  
Turn 5:  
  
Annikai drew Black Illusion Ritual (rit. mag.) *Yes now I can summon Relinquished and beat this bully.* "I play Black Illusion Ritual."  
  
"What but how?"  
  
"I sacrifice Armored Lizard from my hand to bring Relinquished to the field."  
  
"No, no it can't be!"  
  
"Relinquished take over his Ryu-Ran." Relinquished's armor lifted up as his middle started to suck in Ryu-Ran. When it was done Relinquished took on it's powers. (A:2700/D3100) "Now Relinquished attack his Rogue Doll." Relinquished ran up to it and shove it's claws into Rogue Doll's chest causing it to dissapear from the field. (RA:2700 RDA:1600) (B1LP:0000 B2LP:0000 TLP:0000) (ALP:3200 YLP:0000 TLP:3200) "You lose. Now I will send you to the shadow realm. Annikai stuck out his hand as both guys started to scream. "Now to take you to someone who can help. Why don't I read your mind."  
  
Game Over.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
How was it please review. 


	3. Millenium Eye Vs Millenium Puzzle Remix

Hey it is me agian. I forgot to thank Sadowfan for his review last time so thanks but how can you be to lazy to login I mean they give the option when you enter the review screen. Oh and for those of you who didn't relize the spikey headed kid was Yugi and for all you people out there who love Yugi I am sorry I made him lose last duel it was to help the story. Also the thief was one of the thieves who stole the millenium items. New chapter begin now.  
  
Duel 3: Millenium Eye Vs. Millenium Puzzle Remix  
  
"Hmm that Solomon guy I know seems to know this kid mabye I should take him to him. Now what is his name?" Annikai uses his eye to probe deeper into Yugi's mind. "His name is Yugi so Solomon is his grandpa." Annikai decided to skip school that day to take Yugi to his grandpa. He walked a little slow because the unconcious Yugi was resting on his sholder. It was about an hour before he got to the Kame game store.  
  
"Annikai why are you here did schoo... hey why are you carring Yugi?"  
  
"When I was walking to school I saw that Yugi was being picked on by a couple of bullies so I tried to help. Yugi segested a team duel but he lost and fell unconcious so I brought him here."  
  
"Thank you so very much."  
  
"I was windering if I could stay until he regains conciousness?"  
  
"Yeah sure. So how did you do?"  
  
"We both did good we took out the first person in one turn but the second guy was a little harder."  
  
Later that day:  
  
Yugi had finally regained conciousness and was talking to Annikai. During thier talk Yugi felt a little suspisius. *The last person who owned the eye was Pegasus and he was evil yet this kid is good.*  
  
"Hey Yugi do you want to have a friendly duel?"  
  
"Yeah sure besides I want to go to Kaiba land to sign up for his new turnament."  
  
Kaiba Land:  
  
"Yo Mokuba, do you have any free spots for Kaiba's new turnament?"  
  
"Yugi you always have a reserved spot."  
  
"I know that but I was wondering for my new friend."  
  
"I don't know, how good is he?"  
  
"Why don't we show you? Are you ready Annikai?"  
  
"Yeah but I get to go first."  
  
Turn 1:  
  
Annikai and Yugi both drew thier five cards. Annikai had Mystical Space Typhoon (qui. mag.), Monster Reborn (mag.), Sword Of Deep-Seated (equ. mag.), Illusionist Faceless Mage (mon.) (A:1200/D:2200/S:5), and Kojikocy (mon.) (A:1500/D:1200/S:4) in his hand. *This hand can work for me.* "I play Kojikocy in attack mode with Sword Of Deep-Seated and one card face down. Now I end my turn." (ALP:4000 YLP:4000)  
  
"I play De-Spell(mag.)."  
  
"I counter your spell with Mystical Space Typhoon." A wirlwind started blowing and De-Spell was blown away.  
  
"I play one card face down in deffense mode." (ALP:4000 YLP:4000.)  
  
Turn 2:  
  
*I drew Gryphon Wing yet some how I sense that it will be useless maybe I should try to attack.* "Kojikocy attack his face down monster." Kojikocy pulled out it's sword and was about attack when the card flipped face up to reveal that it was a Mistical Elf (mon.) (A:800 D:2000) and Kojikocy's attack was subdued (KA:2000 MED:2000). "I sacrfice my monster to play one monster face down in deffense mode." (ALP:4000 YLP:4000)  
  
"I play a monster face down in deffense mode also and end my turn." (ALP:4000 YLP:4000)  
  
Turn 3:  
  
*I drew my Sword Of Deep-Seated, I think that I should put it on my Illusionist The Faceless Mage.* "I equip Sword Of Deep-Seated on my face down monster flipping it up to reveal that it is an Illusionist Faceless Mage." (A:1200+500=1700/D:2200+500=2700). "Now I end my turn. (ALP:4000 YLP:4000)  
  
"Wow it is as if you read my move before I did it for I am playing my Dark Magician and end my turn."(A:2500/D:2100)  
  
Turn 4:  
  
*Hey I just drew a Dark Magician and I've never been this lucky before I wonder if it has something to do with that eye because I seem to know Yugi's every move.* "I play Monster Reborn bringing Kojikocy back from the grave yard and sacrifice my two monsters for the Dark Magician." Both of the souls of the cards imbued to create Dark Magician. "And now I end my turn.  
  
"So you to have a Dark Magician. Now we shall see who has better mastery over the Dark Magician. I play one card face down. Your move." (ALP:4000 YLP:4000)  
  
Turn 5:  
  
*My Sword Of the Deep-Seated is back from the grave yard so it will be very helpful.* "I play Sword of Deep-Seated on my Dark Magician and I attack your Dark Magician." Annikai's Dark Magician put out it's hand out to attack and so did Yugi's. Both turned discolored and got destroyed. "But how."  
  
"You activated my trap card Renforcements so both were equal.  
  
"Well my turn is over." (ALP:4000 YLP:4000)  
  
"I play Beta The Magnet Warrior and attack you directly with it." Beta puched Annikai in the chest sending him backwards. (ALP:4000-1700=2300 YLP4000)  
  
Turn 6:  
  
*Dammit it is my Sword Of Deep-Seated agian and I have no monsters wait I have a plan.* "I play one card face down and end my turn."  
  
*Hmm that could be a trap so I should pass.* "I pass on my turn."  
  
Turn 7:  
  
*Yes my Auqua Madoor I think I shall play it face down.* (A:1200/D:2000/S:4) "I play one card face down in deffense mode and I end my turn Yugi." (ALP:2300 YLP:4000)  
  
"I pass agian."  
  
Turn 8  
  
*Alright a Bistro Butcher i can really do some damage with this.* (A:1800/D:1000/S:4) "I play The Bistro Butcher in attack mode and Sword Of Deep-Seated to it (A:1800+500=2300/D:1000+500=1500) and I attack Your Beta The Magnet Warrior." The Bistro Butcher threw his knife at Beta which went right through his chest. (TBBA:2300 BTMWA:1700) (ALP:2300 YLP:4000-600=3400)  
  
"I play one monster face down and end my turn."  
  
Turn 9:  
  
*Yes my Toon World now all I need are some toon monsters but for now I will just attack.* "I attack your face down monster." The Bistro Butcher ran up to the card and stabbed it. (ALP:2300 YLP:3400) "I end my turn."  
  
"I just play a monster face down in deffense mode."  
  
Turn 10:  
  
*Yay my Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon now I know that I can win.* "I play the all powerful Toon World by sacrificing 1000 of my life points and now I sacrifice my two monsters for the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon and end my turn." (A:3000/D:2500/S:8) (ALP:1300 YLP:3400)  
  
"I play another monster face down and end my turn."  
  
Turn 11:  
  
*This will be the last turn.* "I play Sword Of Deep-Seated On Blue-Eyes Toon and I use it to attack you directlyby sacrificing 500 life points." Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon attacked Yugi directly making him lose 3500 life points. "This duel is over." (ALP:1300-500=800 YLP:3400-3500=0000)  
  
"Wow you are pretty good," said Mokuba, "here is your invitation to the tournament and your Duel Disk number two also here is yours Yugi."  
  
Later that evening:  
  
*Yami why did you hold back?*  
  
*You remember when Ishisu gave us her neclace?*  
  
*Yeah.*  
  
*Well I had a vision that that kid would help us save the world in this upcoming tournament and I knew that the only way he could get in was by proving himself, and I wanted to keep an eye on him to make sure he is good.*  
  
Game Over  
  
Please review. 


End file.
